No Man's Sky
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: The game might not be living up to it's expectations, but it's a beautiful game. What if it was incorporated into Adventure time, how would it be? Adventure Time and mostly the technological capacity of No Man's Sky. Let's have some fun playing god? :) Picture: /drawing/6561394686164992/minimalistic-no-man-s-sky
1. Finn Mertens

"Ugh… where am I? Who am I?" A figure wakes up, he sees himself in a field of debris. A spaceship laid by him, missing a few parts, but it can be fixed. He searches himself, he was wearing a life support suit, in his holsters, were tools, a laser mining tool. "How do I know all of this? How do I even know how to use this?" He rubbed his head, turning his hand to observe the utility tool. He knew what every button did and how he could improve it. He gazed upon his surroundings, the pink sky with plant life sprawling across the ground. There were rocks, containing precious minerals that could help him in this situation. He assessed himself," Forgotten my name. Spaceship crash landed, but the parts must be lying around here. First priority, the parts and my identity. More importantly, my identity. He got up, and stumbled back onto the ground. He felt the world was spinning around him. "Crash trauma." He thought, and he picked himself up again, standing on his own two feet. He staggered after the spaceship, he got into it, and assessed its condition. He gazed upon the screens that showed the ships' condition, as he predicted, it was missing a few parts which were scattered around the ground. Luckily, every item had something similar to a GPS system, but technologically superior, the radar was built in the centre of the universe, where it could receive and send signals. He searched the compartments, and he found an identification card. It reads," Finn Mertens, home planet, Earth, Date of Birth: Data corrupted." "Bullshit! What's the point of electronic identification cards when the data gets corrupted? I don't really need my date of birth, anyway, I need to head for Earth." Finn thought, shoving the identification card into his pocket. He looked up, and admired the beautiful purple sky. He gripped his utility mining tool, and he head out to brave the elements, to find the parts from his ship and gather resources so he can get off the lush rock planet he was on. He searched around the ship, finding anything that he could scavenge that would not affect him doing takeoff. He found a jetpack, useful in the large and sprawling environments throughout the universe. He leaped off the ship and mid-falling, took off into the skies, where he would have a bird-eye's view of everything.

He sees a smoke chimney rising from a distance away, he flew there, occasionally peering at the screens, the oxygen reading, the battery life and the jetpack's energy left. He gazed upon the ground, the animals roaming about, and monkey looking creatures with four tails, each tail grabbing a branch and swinging from it while using their own arms. The monkeys cooperated with one another, hunting after an animal. It had antlers, and had a deer like body. It had two legs though, but it could support itself. The monkeys had crafted their own weapons, wooden spears, they tossed them, sticking some spears into the fleeing animal. One of the monkeys sped forward and leaped from the tree, tackling the animal. It fell with a cry of pain, the monkeys caught up and ended its pain and suffering, stabbing the spear into its head. They feasted on it, using wooden knives that some of their companions brought to cut the animal into bite size portions. They carried the portions and some monkeys were delegated the task to bring the food back to base. Finn observed the scene with curiosity, thinking about the wonders of evolution.

He reached the place where the smoke cloud was, it was in a desert after the forest he flew over. He touched down without worry, knowing that there was nothing that could have hurt him. He had his mining laser, and it hurts to be hit by one. He knows that, but could not remember how he knew that. He touched down, and felt some vibrations when he touched down. Finn was not worried, he thought that the impact of his fall onto the ground caused the vibration and observed which part of the ship it was. He realised that the part, or parts, were the thrusters. He immediately changed the setting of his mining tool. He fired and the beam warped around the parts. Finn raised the tool, and the parts lifted as light as a feather. Finn was about to do a victory celebration when what caused the vibrations appeared. Sand worms sprouted out of the ground, and began travelling about. They moved around, blindly, but huge, they could swallow Finn and the parts without opening their mouths. These worms always keep their mouth open, they can eat everything. Everything was an overstatement, they could not eat a missile fired from a ship, but who is the one telling the story?

Anyway, Finn was surrounded by the Sand Worms, they were slithering around him, surrounding Finn. Finn smirked, rising up the challenge. He noticed that he needed to wait a little while before the jetpack charges and he can take off. He ran and leaped onto the body of one of the Sand Worm, when he landed, it felt squishy, boneless. "Invertebrates." Finn casually thought, and sees the Sand Worm making a turn and is heading straight for him. He ran backwards, heading for the end of the Sand Worm. "Come on, recharge, recharge!" Finn hoped, running, quickly running out of energy. Even though technology has advanced till now, humans have drawn the line at replacing their body parts with robotic parts. How does one have sex? Hence, Finn begins to tire, he looked behind, and sees the Sand Worm literally blindly consuming one self. It swallowed itself, just to try to reach Finn, which is stupid and disgusting at the same time. He looked forward, and realised he was coming to an end, he checks the screen, "Five more seconds to go!" Finn thought, running. "Five." Finn thought, realising that the Sand Worm was not slowing down even consuming itself, it was moving quickly, feeling its stomach filled. "Four." Finn thought as the Sand Worm was opening its mouth, sensing that its prey would be bigger than what it had originally thought, since Finn stood on its body. "Three." Finn ran out of room to run, he leaped as the Sand Worm swallowed the last of itself, but the momentum built up caused it to still travel, heading right for the leaping Finn. "Two." Finn felt himself in the air, he glanced at his back and sees the Sand Worm still not stopping. "One." Finn looks down and sees his feet, reaching the ground and the Sand Worm has been merely just centimetres from gobbling him. He activated his jetpack at the moment, rising to the pink sky.

"Hah! I lived! And it feels great!" Finn shouted in exclamation, the adrenaline rushing in blood, now leaving, making him feel fatigue. "No, I can't be tired yet. There's more to do! Darn adrenaline!" Finn thought, as he soared. He sees the parts he left behind, they were still not eaten, Finn breathed a sigh of relief and whipped out his utility tool, changing the setting to molecular. He fired it and the parts were molecularly disassembled, allowing it to be stored in the tool. He holsters the tool back to his suit, and begins the long trip back to the spaceship.

On the way, he notices a large ore of uranium sticking out. He whips out his tool and fired, molecularly disassembling everything he took, to be later reassembled for usage. "Uranium is valuable. Every sentient species with nuclear fission would want to purchase it for very high prices since extracting uranium is dangerous and costly. Luckily, my tool here disassembles the uranium so that it's not a threat." Finn thought reassuringly, harvesting the uranium. He notices a drone flying about, he flew close to it. "Hello, take me to your master!" Finn demanded, laughing immediately. "Hmm… it seems that there are sentient species with the technological capability to help me. This is reassuring, to say the least." Finn thought, leaving the drone on its merry way after studying it further, realising that there was no speaker that the drone user could use to communicate with him, he left, leaving the owners to their shocked amazement.

Finn touches down, reaching base camp. "I don't why, I just feel like calling this place base camp. The word also sounds professional, base camp, base camp…" Finn thought, heading for his ship, he enters it, and lets the suit that lets him to survive in the strange atmosphere. He got to work, filling it with oxygen again, with the oxygen generator that is contained in every ship. He checks the ship's condition, "More parts will have to be scavenged, but not much. Might as well, take a break while I can." Finn thought, resting, before his stomach growled with hunger. He finally realises how long he never had a meal. "How long was I out?" Finn thought, instinctively pressing some buttons in the ship and an instant meal popped out. "Spaghetti. Eat them while they're hot." Finn thought, tucking in, watching the real time cinema show around him. Animals fighting with one another for food, reacting to the strange growling metal beast, with thin but strong and sturdy metal legs. Its growling engine scares most creatures off, but some creatures really wanted to evaluate the danger factor of the craft venturing too near to it. Finn observes, the animal climbed up the legs, getting to the windscreen which Finn was observing from. The animal looks at him and his spaghetti, the animal stared at him, giving Finn a chance to study it more. Outer body covering is red hair and it has two ears, looking like one of those squirrels. "What is a squirrel?" Finn thought as he thought it out. He notices something different from the typical squirrel he thought out, that squirrel had three eyes. It all stared at him, creeping Finn out, who was casually enjoying his meal. "I give up." Finn thought, as the squirrel stared at him. He finished most of his meal, leaving some scraps for the observing animal. He got out of his craft, the squirrel flung into the sky, but Finn observed it. It had wings, it glided down back to the ground safely. He threw the scraps he had at it through his utility tool, which assembled its molecules, before firing out, landing right in front of the squirrel, which dug in immediately.

"Now, back to the tasks. The ship has lost its laser or plasma cannons as well as its arsenal of missiles. It must be here somewhere." Finn thought, taking off into the air, to retrieve the two parts he was finally looking so he can get off this rock. "Without missiles or cannons, how can I defend myself? There are pirates here, possibly with technologically superior weapons. It's all about scaring the opponent away before they even dare to engage with you." Finn thought, remembering it from somewhere, but he shook his head, focusing on the task that lay in front of him.


	2. Space Battle

"Nice view." Finn thought as he flew upwards into the pink sky, he observed the events unfolding below him. He saw the same drone, it was floating about, scanning the rocks and the ground. Finn observed with intrigue, "If the drone had capabilities like that, why the maker didn't add a speaker so that we could communicate? Never mind, back to the task, weaponry." Finn gazed upon his arm, the screens pinpointing the location of the missing laser cannons and missiles. He first chosen to follow the signal the laser cannons were emitting, flying in that direction. As he flew, he observed the environment around him. The multiple planets in the solar system where he was in looked magnificent under the pink sky. One of the planets was grey coloured, rock planet. The other had the mixture of pink, blue and green colours. It was even sparkling. "Who am I? The real me. I know my name, but what's my backstory?" Finn thought, gazing upon the cosmos. He looked down, realising that he was flying over a water body, a sea. "Hmm… if it falls into the sea, it's going to be hard to get it out." Finn thought, but somehow, he thought out of the solution, and it involves his tool. Alien life forms, aquatic creatures, leaped out of the water, to breathe in the strange atmosphere which to Finn, might kill him. His damaged scanners could not read the air composition, leaving him to be very cautious. Wearing the life support suit when he gets in and out of the ship, he wants to survive this ordeal. He felt in his heart that the journey will be a long one, but he will finish it, he must!

As he gracefully flew to his destination, he felt something grabbing his leg. At first, he thought it was all him, but he decided to take a cautious glance. A tentacle wrapped around his legs, not releasing him. Finn changed the settings of his jetpack, upping its output to get him out of his predicament, but he was still stuck. He reached for his tool, before the rest of the sea creature's pink tentacles, to camouflage with the sky, ensnare him and drag him to Davy Jones Locker. As the rest of the tentacles rose, he fired the mining laser, which acted as a real laser, slicing off the limps. Not only slicing the limbs, but collecting the sliced off tentacles, which Finn could use for food. "Cool, a mining and a hunting tool!" Finn thought, and decided to harvest more food since the food that came in the ship is not going to last forever. In 'self-defence', Finn fired his lasers at the barrage of tentacles, slicing them and collecting the flesh. After a few minutes of slicing and dicing with his mining laser, the remaining tentacles fled Finn's laser, entering the dark sea. Finn checked his mining laser's capacity, it was not even closed to being full. He decided to deposit the tentacle flesh in the many molecular storage cells in his suit, easing himself the difficulty of eating the flesh using the tool, even dangerous. He went on his merry way, getting close, knowing with just one glance to his arm.

He slowly drifted down, finally splashing into the water. Finn felt the coldness of the water, but the suit kept him warm, preventing him from freezing to death. He turned in the direction of the floating laser cannon. He grabbed his tool, immediately turning it into molecules to be formed again later. He took off from the cold water, if that is even water, and flew back to the ship.

"Just gotta add this and we're done." Finn thought as he added the part that attaches the cannon to the ship. He fires his tool, the laser cannon forming in front of his eyes, he made it attached to the ship, releasing his finger off the trigger once completed. "Now, one last thing, the missile arsenal, love those things." Finn thought, taking off into the direction the missiles were.

On the way, he notices ores of rare minerals sticking out of the mountains and hills he was traversing. He would grab his mining tool and fired, taking the minerals with him. "Drive-by." Finn thought casually, not even knowing what the word was. He fired while flying past a nearby ore, it was gold. He fired and the gold molecules entered his mining tool. Gold is very useful, it lasts the longest, if a machinery was sprinkled with gold, it would last longer and would not need frequent repairs. Gold is an expensive mineral, rare, but useful. Finn greedily fired and took all of the gold which he could carry, which is all of the gold in the ore. He flew past the gold ore, firing at the multiple ores situated around the mountain. Uranium, silver, iron and silicon, valuable minerals that could also be used to power and repair his craft and upgrade his belongings.

He flies over the mountains and hills, teeming with life. Finn observes the mountainous animals, jumping up the mountain. They had legs that were not meant for walking, they were meant for leaping. One of the animals, a goat looking animal with eight legs instead of the usual four. It jumped high enough for Finn to observe it more closely, it had eight eyes, Finn observed the abomination, it looked at him and began chasing him. It leaped, and was inches away from Finn, Finn decided to play with it, petting on its head, but it angered it. It chased after him, aggressively and forcefully trying to get him. Finn laughed and headed for the close missiles, a mountain or two away.

"Weird how nature works." Finn thought as he touched down, seeing the smouldering wreck of what is left of his missile launchers. He scanned it with his utility tool, finding that it was still usable, but less efficient and effective, which he did not mind, noticing drones and robots on the planet assured him. There were people from other planets that had the technological capability to help him, unless they are already dead and that is what is left of their legacy. Finn shuddered at that thought, zapping the missiles into molecules. Finn takes off and fly back to his base camp.

Thud! The missiles locked into place, the ship was repaired, and Finn could finally get off this place. He filled it up with the minerals he found along the way, the powerful plutonium, the best energy source, second to uranium. Cheap and abundant, how can one not love plutonium? He fills his ship, suit and tools with the energizing plutonium, hopping into the ship. He pressed buttons, activating the thrusters, and he took off from the surface. He rises, and sped off, slowly turning his craft to point upwards. He heard a boom, breaking the sound barrier. As he felt the weight of gravity slowly loosening, he looked forward, seeing a dark black and cold space. Gravity did not affect him anymore. He looked at the planets in the solar system, deciding which planet to travel to. He needed to travel to a planet where he could ask about and repair and restock his ship and supplies respectively. He gazed upon the planet that had green coloured land, some parts pink, the blue ocean surrounding the land. He let the ship scan the planet. Twenty-five percent of it was land while seventy-five percent was water. What caught his attention was not the fact that those statistics reminded him of some familiar planet, but the fact that there were explosions and bright flashes of light on that planet's atmosphere. Finn decided to know what was going on, activating his thrusters to maximum capacity, he sped off into the direction where the bright flashes of light were. Explosions would not be heard in space, since space is a vacuum.

"What the hell…" Finn thought seeing spacecraft dogfighting. Spacecrafts were firing missiles, lasers at one another, but to no effect, the spaceship's had well-made shields, it took a beating before breaking down.

"Halt! State your purpose!" A voice demanded through the radio.

"Hey, I'm Finn Mertens. I need help." Finn responded.

"You need help? Can't you see we're fighting a war! Help us instead before our enemy get in touch with you…" The voice demanded before it disappeared into static.

"Good day Finn Mertens. We have tapped into the conversation you had with our enemies, the dogs." The voice explained.

"What is going on?" Finn demanded, watching the chaos to unfurl in front of him.

"You see, we, the rainicorns and the dogs are at war over some land that we rightfully deserve. Help us and we will help you. You know, as you humans say, you scratch my back, I scratch your back." The rainicorn cunningly offered, acting as the superiors in the war.

"How will you help me?" Fin demanded.

"Well, we are the superior ones. We are the ones winning the war, so help us, or be crushed like the dogs!" The transmission ended.

Finn thought about the choices he could make as the ships were fighting away. He hated the rainicorns and their superiority, he believed that everyone is equal. Knowing this, he felt a special connection with the dogs as well. Making his decision, he drove into battle. "Yo dogs, here to help." Finn explained, firing his lasers and missiles, taking out multiple ships.

"Follow my squadron." A voice demanded and Finn sees a squadron of fighter craft cruising to the enemy. Finn followed at the tail end, he studied how the formation worked. It was a triangular formation, the front ships inflicting damages till the end, which finishes them off. Finn tailed at the end, running the formation, but an asset indeed. As the rainicorns' aircraft cruised along, the squadron fired missiles, doing little damage, while the rainicorns' missiles did severe damage to the ships. Finn finished off the rainicorns that were taking damage from the first few ships, somehow, his ship was more superior than both sides' ships. He easily took out rainicorns ships, one laser beam or ray was just enough to destroy a ship. A missile would just rip the ships to parts. Finn fired everything he had, a true battlecraft, firing at all angles, bottom, front, left, right. Ships were being destroyed at all angles, and Finn was doing nothing. All he had to do was to program the ship's Artificial Intelligence to recognise the ships he wanted to destroy. He sat back and let the ship do his work, he just filled the ship with the minerals he had. The lasers powered by plutonium while his missiles powered by uranium, causing a big explosion. The ship could literally run forever, and Finn had instinctively collected all the minerals he had on the other planet.

"Great job crew. Let's take out their capital ships." The leader of the squadron suggested.

"I have to ask? Who is giving out these orders?" Finn asked as his ship turned on the capital ships after Finn programmed it in. It took out multiple guns, destroying the hull with his missiles.  
"I'm Jake the dog. Enough chit chat, newcomer. We got a war to fight." Jake replied, and what remained of the squadron turned on the capital ships. The ships had huge cannons that could rip a ship to parts, but the missiles blew them apart. Finn's squadron only had lasers to fire, which did not do much. "I received orders, dogs move out!" Jake shouted and the squadron fled the scene, not before Finn obliterated one of the capital ships and the rainicorns were beaten back retreating.  
They flew for the few capital ships that the dogs had, flying into a capital ship which contained their ships. Space version of the aircraft carrier on Earth.


	3. The battle to end all wars

"Speak." A dog presses Finn against his spaceship as soon as he got out of it.

"Check the papers, all I know is that I'm called Finn Mertens, no more, no less." Finn explained, pressed against the spaceship by the dog as dog soldiers were sent to search his ship.

"Nothing, Captain Jake." The soldier shouted out, passing the papers they found which contain no more than Finn had mentioned.

"Hmm… you win for now. You should meet our commanders." Jake released him, Finn turned around, and sees Jake stretching his arm back in place. He was wearing a pilot's uniform like the other pilots in the dog air force, the only difference is that he had medals decorated on his uniform. "Ace." Finn noticed one of the medals and Jake caught onto it.

"This? Oh yeah, this was a long time ago. Just take out five enemy ships, fighters or capital. I took out five fighters, and you are officially an Ace. You did well in the field, you took down one capital, which we thought would be impossible until now." Jake pats his back, dragging him to somewhere.

"Guerilla Warfare?" Finn suddenly exclaimed, his mind telling him to say the words.

"Yes, I guess so. In space, instead of the jungles." Jake shrugged, soldiers tagging along.

"I need some help. I need to get back to Earth. I lost my memory." Finn Mertens pleaded.

"Sorry Finn, but we need your help. Before any help can be given, we have to win the war against the rainicorns. It's interesting you know, to forget all of your past and have a new beginning. Talk to our leader, he forces me to address him that way, he is the one making the decisions around here." Jake replied, finally reaching upon a door flanked by two guards with laser rifles.

"Captain Jake! I see you brought the exceptional pilot with his exceptional ship." One of the two guards remarked.

"No need for salutations fellow comrade. We're all in this together." Jake humbly acknowledged, nodding. The door opened, and Finn was escorted in with Jake and the fellow soldiers.

"So dad, here he is, Finn." Jake replied. Finn could not see clearly, the darkness of the room hindering his sight.

"How many times have I told you to address me by my title Jake? Now let's get to business, turn on the lights. I love leaving the lights off to my fellow guest, makes them nervous and respect you know." The voice replied, and Finn noticed the soldiers around him shaking their legs.

"I'm Finn Mertens, and you are?" Finn shouted out, just as the light turned on. A dog wearing a fedora sat before him, with generals and admirals flanking him, plans scribbled all over the table.

"That's all you're going to introduce? Anything else, home, family and siblings? None?" Joshua replied suspiciously.

"He lost his memory dad." Jake replied, the generals and admirals, studying their new visitor. Finn felt nervous being gazed upon and studied like a specimen.

"And you believe him like that? Seriously, we have agents planted in us all the time. How we know whether this is a ploy or not?" Joshua rebutted, reaching for a laser sniper and pointing it at him.

"What the hell dad? Aren't you getting too paranoid, he took out a capital ship dad! A capital ship!" Jake defended.

"Hmm… I guess you're right, a capital ship is precious. The rainicorns would not risk it this greatly, or they will." Joshua finished, firing a sniper round. Finn closed his eyes, expecting the blast to take him away, ending his life. He was nobody, just as he appeared, and that is how he shall disappear.

No pain was felt, "I guess this is how death is?" Finn thought. Standing, breathing. "Wait, if I'm alive, how can I still breathe?" Finn opens his eyes and notices Joshua putting his rifle aside.

"You're no agent, if you were. You would retaliate when I fired that round. I guess you're good, let Captain Jake handle your training and missions. And one more thing Captain Jake, you shall address me as Commander." Joshua sternly demanded.

"Yes commander." Jake bowed and they left.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, we should utilise the new ship our visitor has brought to us. It is technologically superior, something we have never seen before. It is similar to a human ship, wonders and marvels has been described by other visitors. Is the contribution the superior human race has sent to aid us in this civil war?" Joshua remarked.

"Probably not, seems like it was by chance." A dog generally remarked.

"Yes, probably, let's utilise this new ship. Send the air force for bombing missions. The rainicorns should be panicking with this new development." Joshua suggested and all of the officials nodded in agreement, finally a sign, a chance, that they may win this long going civil war.

"So, it's you and me now? Well, let's talk about one another. Tell me what you know, because you're going to be with us for now." Jake suggested.

"Well, I woke up on a planet one day. I did not remember anything, just found a ship and stuff. Fix the ship and flew here noticing the explosions, that's the short story." Finn explained.

"Well, mine's a longer one. You want to hear it Finn?" Jake said, with sorrow and pain hinting in his voice.

"Sure." Finn replied, curious.

"I was a normal dog. Born before the war, the war started when I was thirty. Had a wife, a rainicorn, a rare occurrence. We loved each other dearly, until I got conscripted. We were separated by this war, unless this war ends, we will forever be separated. She even has my kids! I wonder how they are living. They will definitely be discriminated!" Jake started slowly but surely, and broke down.

"Wow… What's your wife's name?" Finn asked, to calm the crying Jake.

"She's called Lady Rainicorn. And I will find her and make thing all right!" Jake determinedly declared, stopping his crying. He wiped his tears off his face and looked at Finn, to see his response.

"I will help you, as you said. We are all in this together." Finn remarked.

"Thank you comrade." Jake genuinely thanked.

"No, thank you. Without you, my head will be blown off." Finn ended the conversation and they both laughed.

"Ok pilots, bombing mission. Welcome a new member to our squad, Finn Mertens. Let's do this!" Jake remarked, taking off from the air base with his squadron. Finn tagged along, at the rear end of the formation, his ship was refueled and restocked by the crew at the ground. He took with his thrusters, heading upwards, unbound by the laws due to technology. The other pilots had to speed forward and slowly lift themselves up, getting into the air before being able to have full control of the ships.

"Target in sight. Let's blow them to smithereens before their fighter intercept us." Jake commanded, and the crafts fly past the target, an air base, firing at the planes, dropping their bombs at the same time. Finn used his missiles, rarely used in the dog's fleet, taking out the anti-aircraft guns, not expecting an attach this audacious by the dogs. The rainicorns scrambled, getting into their craft, which were more technologically superior, taking off like Finn's spacecraft, but Finn did not even give them a chance. Immobilizing the crafts before they even flew at an attitude where they could face them. Some succeeded, but were blown to bits by the fighters, expecting their attack. Eventually the rainicorns gave up intercepting them and focused on using the remaining anti-aircraft guns that were still usable. By the time they brought out their weaponry, the squadron has already escaped.

"Good job dogs! And Finn!" Jake congratulated and they made back to base. Finn observed the ground, finally taking a breather from his mission. The ground was pink in colour, crystals sprouting from the ground. The rainicorns were still living peacefully, having the distinct advantage and lower mortality rate, they did not mobilise most of their population, not even conscripting, only taking volunteers. Meanwhile, the dogs had to conscript their dogs, even sometimes scraping the barrel, letting dogs as young as thirteen to fight for the cause. Finn kicked back, letting the Artificial Intelligence to plot his course back to base.

Two years have passed, Finn never felt older, space is slowing his aging process. He frequently spends his time in space, bombing or taking out enemy ships, taking on space superiority missions, usually by himself. His craft was so feared among the rainicorns that they started conscripting rainicorns, to replace the countless of rainicorns that were slain by his weaponry. The missiles blowing up their ships, destroying their army bases, air bases and naval bases. Taking out tanks, planes, spacecraft, submarines, Finn had become the hero the dogs needed. The dogs were very grateful to the human race for sending one of them to help out in the war, which have shifted from being disadvantaged to a stalemate. Finally, the officials had planned a strategy that would finally break the stalemate, to seize the rainicorn's capital to finally end the long and costly war. They had to be fast, and needed to utilise everything they had, arms force, air force, naval force and space force. They planned to concentrate these forces into one point, the stalemate allowing the military to build up and stockpile, finally allowing the attack to happen. Finn flew with squadrons of pilots, intended on softening the enemy, the engaging the spacecraft coming to intercept them. At that moment the tanks and the infantry shall charge at one point seizing the territory and breaking their lines, heading straight for the capital, and the air force will protect them. Bombing the tanks and vehicles that the rainicorns might send and destroying the ships that the rainicorn might send. The plan all relies on one person, Finn Mertens. He pulled some levers, confident in the mission's accomplishment. He had been fighting in this war for so long, how long has it been? Months? Weeks? Days? Years? He did not have answers to all these questions, but he knew one thing, he could finally move on, once the war ends. "Ok dogs!" Jake called out, everyone treating Finn as one of them now. "This is it dogs. If we fail, we shall lose everything, I want you all to fight with all your might. This shall decide our fate, whether we shall fall or rise to grace! Let's do it comrades, for victory!" Jake declared, giving a rousing speech. They dived, Finn feeling the effects of G-Force, all hell broke loose. Rainicorn Infantry went scattering, seeing a barrage of ships at their doorstep, firing bursts of laser that they had no defence for. They have not even had a chance to fire their RPGs, Finn fired and climbed, excepting for the rainicorn's fleet to fly over. He steadies his grip on the levers and prepared himself to press the button.


End file.
